JP2004-144172A discloses a high-pressure hydrogen tank that reinforces a container main body such that a strip-shaped fiber-reinforced resin member is wound around an outer periphery of the container main body to form a reinforcing layer.
A container main body of a high-pressure hydrogen tank includes a body and dome portions, which are disposed on both sides of the body. When attempting to wind a strip-shaped fiber-reinforced resin member around the dome portion of such-shaped container main body by hoop winding, the fiber-reinforced resin member slides down a curved surface of the dome portion. Thus, at the dome portion having a curved surface, winding slippage of the fiber-reinforced resin member by the hoop winding is likely to occur. Accordingly, a shape of the reinforcing layer may not be made as designed. Therefore, it is considered that a helical winding layer, which is formed by helical winding where the winding slippage is less likely to occur, reinforces the dome portion, however there is a problem that strength adjacent to a boundary position of the body and the dome portion, of the container main body (what is called, a shoulder part of the dome portion) cannot be enhanced by only such helical winding layer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high-pressure tank that suppresses the winding slippage of the hoop winding on the dome portion of the container main body to ensure enhanced strength of the shoulder part of the dome portion.